Garmau
by Daphnie Hain
Summary: Aphmau goes to find Garroth in the forest, while the rest of Phoenix Drop goes into battle with O'Khassis. While Aphmau is looking for Garroth, she runs across someone looking for trouble. Will Garroth hear her cries for help and be able to save her in time? AphmauXXGarroth
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in Aphmau's magical land of Minecraft Diaries Season 2, Aphmau was talking with Zoey, discussing where Zoey would take the children. All of a sudden, Laurence busted through the door.

" _Laurence! Wha-What's wrong?!"_ Aphmau asked worriedly.

" _They-They're coming! O'Khassis is coming!"_ Laurence yelled.

" _Zoey get the children out of Phoenix Drop now! Laurence, is everyone ready?"_

 _" Yes. Everyone is ready M'Lord. Except Garroth... No one has seen him."_

 _" I'll be back. Hold them off for as long as you can."_ Aphmau yelled, running out of her house.

" _But wait! Where are you going?"_ Laurence asked.

She stopped running and looked up at him.

" _I'm going to go find Garroth."_ Aphmau said and ran off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphmau was running through the thick, dense forest.

" _Garroth! Garroth where are you? Garroth! Garroth please! O'Khassis is attacking Phoenix Drop and we need you_!" Aphmau yelled. " _I need you_." She mumbled under her breath.

She went deeper into the woods and started yelling Garroth's name . Meanwhile, Garroth was deeper in the woods than Aphmau was.

" _Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I ran away because I did not want to marry. I strictly kept that part out of my life, and buried it deep down inside. I hid it well. But her. But Aphmau... She was different. She risked her life to be able to save mine... The way she put others before herself. And on top of that, she was funny, kind, brave, strong, and extremely beautiful. I felt a strange feeling around her, like butterflies in my stomach. I felt like we were getting close. She brought out the real me. All was well, until he came and took her away from me. Until Laurence ruined everything. At first, she turned him down left and right. That made me feel better. But recently, she's been acting different around him. I became a little suspicious, but I put that down because I trusted Aphmau. But... when I saw them kissing here in the forest, that confirmed my suspicions. He took her away from me. Aphmau and Laurence are together now.. I guess I had to accept it, and become the way I was when she first came here to the village. No emotion. No happiness."_

As Garroth was talking to himself, Aphmau made her way deeper into the woods. She was getting very deep in the forest, and she was starting to loose hope. But all of a sudden, she thought she was starting to hear someone talking.

" _Garroth? Garroth is that you_?" Aphmau called out. No response. She heard footsteps coming close to her. " _Garroth_?" Aphmau then saw a shadow that at first looked like Garroth. " _Garroth! Thank goodness that I found you! I was worried there for a minute_!" " _Heheheh_ " " _Garroth_?" Aphmau saw what looked to be like Garroth's shadow turn into Zane's figure.

 _"Uh oh. AAAHHHHH! Zane go away! If you want to fight me, than just say the words. I would be more than happy to take you out myself_." Aphmau said coldly. " _Heh. Yeah right, You're coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way_." Zane said colder. Aphmau said nothing and drew her sword. " _Fine. Hard way it is._ " Zane snickered. They both began to engage in battle.

" _AAAAHHHHHH_!" Aphmau screamed in pain as Zane struck her in her leg. " _Give up Lord Aphmau. You're not going to win_." " _I'll NEVER give up_!" Aphmau shot back quickly.

In the woods, Garroth was still talking to himself. He suddenly stopped when he heard a scream. " _AAAAHHHH_!" He heard a familiar womanly voice scream. _" Oh no. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO."_ Garroth said to himself. " _It couldn't be. I don't think-"_ Garroth was saying to himself, but was interrupted by another scream. " _AAAAHHHHH!"_ But this time, Garroth heard another voice. " _Like I said, give up. You're done... Lord Aphmau."_ " _That voice. That voice sounded familiar. Did it just say Lord Aphmau?... OH NO! Zane has Lord Aphmau!"_ Garroth thought. His heart started to pound. He started running to where he heard the screams and the voices.

" _Hold on Lord Aphmau, I'm coming. Just stay strong. I'll be there... Soon."_


End file.
